lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanhattan
Sanhattan is a neighborhood of Santiago that has large business buildings, in addition to the tallest, most sophisticated and famous buildings in Chile. 2 days after people: The electricity in Sanhattan goes out. The lights of the Great Santiago Tower are deactivated. 5 years after people: The streets of Sanhattan are filled with plants. Vines climb the buildings. The humidity increases due to the growth of the Mapocho River. Gas stations explode because the gas pressure. 30 years after people: Sanhattan is transformed into a forest; with many trees and various plants. The Mapocho River filled the entire long foza where it was; that’s why the humidity increased and the buildings closest to the Mapocho River weaken faster. The rains become more constant and sometimes with the rains the Mapocho River overflows and floods Sanhattan, eroding the buildings little by little. The bridges that cross the Mapocho River fall and sink into the river because the water eroded the bridges. The windows of the buildings of Sanhattan are broken with the lack of maintenance. Soon, the buildings are full of plants both outside and inside. The paint runs in the buildings. Almost all buildings in Sanhattan are covered by glass, so with the destruction of the glass, the skeleton of the buildings is discovered. Now, the buildings of Sanhattan are home of birds of prey. The glass pyramid of the Intercontinental Hotel is reduced to pieces. Residential buildings, houses, small academies, shops, restaurants, hotels and all Sanhattan establishments are invaded by plants; and they gradually weaken. 50 years after people: Due to the lack of maintenance, the earthquake resistance system of Chile’s buildings has deteriorated over the years. Therefore, when a 7.3 earthquake on the Richter scale shakes Santiago; part of some floors of the Titanium La Portada are Broken. Therefore, a large hole is made in the Titanium La Portada. The Sanhattan Chile Post Building was full of plants, and with the earthquake; almost the entire building falls apart. What remains of the building is covered with plants and little by little that part is almost invisible to the naked eye. Then, a small earthquake of 4 degrees on the Richter scale shakes Santiago and what is left of the Sanhattan Chile Post Building crumbles. The roof falls, something that affects the walls which fall apart. The remains of the Sanhattan Chile Post Building gradually disappear. 75 years after people: The Consortium Building already in the human time was a building covered with plants, due to aesthetic reasons. Without people, the plants grew and invaded both the interior and exterior of the building. Soon, the Consortium Building is covered by a layer of plants both inside and out; the building is invisible to the naked eye; it looks like a bundle of plants. Then, the invasion of plants, earthquakes, humidity and lack of maintenance mean that after 75 years without people, the building falls straight ahead. The plants that covered the Consortium Building are piled up with the fall and become a small hill. 100 years after people: Subway lines and tunnels in Sanhattan were flooded a century ago. Now, holes open in the ground, because the water in the underground corrodes what is on it and then sucks it. The Mapocho River seized the tunnels under the Perez Zujovic Bridge; the bridge was affected by erosion, plant invasion, moisture and lack of maintenance, so after 1 century without humans, the Perez Zujovic Bridge is released and falls on the Mapocho River. Cerro San Cristobal, Bicentennial Park, Los Leones Golf, Peru Square, Titanium Park and Sculpture Park have turned Santiago into a forest. The building on the hill of Los Leones Golf was affected by its position being on a hill. The plants covered the building faster and deteriorated it little by little, the humidity and the corrosion causes that after 1 century without maintenance, a strong storm hits the building, which falls from the hill and collapses several buildings in the act. The Birmann Integral Services Building was covered by plants and the San Carlos Canal increased its level so much that the humidity of the canal gradually eroded the building. Then, after 1 century without people, the Birmann Integral Services Building colapses into a pancake effect. The letters of”CCU”in the CCU Corporate Building fall off with a small earthquake. The Costanera Center shopping center; after 1 century without maintenance, the plants have almost completely invaded the shopping center. The balconies have fallen and part of the floors have even fallen. Store objects have deteriorated and meals have completely rotten. Movie theater chairs have been weaned just like the curtains. The exterior of Costanera Center has worn out, cracked and has gradually fallen apart. The vines covered the walls of the Costanera Center. Tower 4 of Costanera Center was covered with plants. Corrosion and invasion of plants severely affected Tower 4. Plants mainly accumulated at the bottom of Tower 4; because of this, the bottom of Tower 4 weakened so much that when a breeze hits the Tower 4 gently, the bottom yields and the entire tower collapses. 125 years after people: The ropes of the lifts of the Great Santiago Tower have corroded over time and finally succumb. The lifts fall and end up shattered in the flooded parking lots of the Costanera Center shopping center. The signs on the walls of the Costanera Center are weakening more and more. The metal holders are already very rusty and succumb, causing the signs to fall to the ground. 150 years after people: By this point, the plants would reach the roof of the Great Santiago Tower. On the last two floors of the Great Santiago Tower; there is a viewpoint named: Sky Costanera, where you can see the entire city of Santiago. Now, Sky Costanera is full of vines. The windows broke down years ago; the ground is cracked, the escalators are corroded and the rain has wet Sky Costanera. The Pacific Tower has corroded over the years and has been home to the raptors birds that now inhabit Sanhattan. Then, after 150 years without maintenance, the Pacific Tower succumbs and falls head on. The second tallest building in Chile is the Titanium La Portada; which over the years was covered by ivy and filled with holes. Then,finally,the intermediate floors of the Titanium La Portada collapse and the upper floors fall on the lower floors, causing the entire building to collapse. The remains of the Titanium La Portada are hidden under big trees. The Costanera Center bridge falls due to corrosion and the plants begin to consume the remains of the bridge. Peru Park seized Hotel W and quickly weakened it. Then, now, the tower made of concrete of the Hotel W falls and crushes the western part of the building. The Bosque 500 building was covered with plants, which considerably weakened the building, which became increasingly weak, so much so that at one time the roof of the building would be very heavy. Then, when a moderate earthquake shakes Santiago, the roof of the Bosque 500 Building succumbs and falls on the building, which swallows the roof which crushes all the floors; causing the Bosque 500 Building to collapse. The Santa Rosa Towers were consumed by the vegetation of the Titanium Park. Erosion and vegetation have left Santa Rosa Towers unrecognizable. One of the Santa Rosa towers finally falls; colliding with another of the Santa Rosa Towers, which also falls, this time on the last Santa Rosa Tower, which also falls. In a few seconds, the Santa Rosa Towers end up debris in the ground. The Millenium Building will has resisted a long time, but eventually falls to the side knocking down several buildings in the process.